


End of the task

by longmiaowu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 和麦克雷打赌的源氏，答应过麦克雷结束任务就会满足他，然而他并没有想过麦克雷会用这种方式来惩罚他。





	End of the task

**Author's Note:**

> 是第一次写麦源，希望没有写的很坏。  
> 以及源氏不喜欢被叫小麻雀，只是因为很少有人再叫过他这个名字了，自从和半藏闹掰之后在没有人叫过这个名字，而麦克雷是那只后的第一个人。

麦源。

“我从未想过东方的玩法会要如此之多，但是这对你来说好像只是小意思吧，甜心？”

麦克雷的手在比他体型小一倍的男人身上摸着，他时不时会用手掌安慰男人的阴囊和勃起而不能射精的阴茎，男人的双眼被围巾遮住嘴里也被塞进了两根手指阻止他闭上嘴。

在旁人眼里麦克雷就像个不要命的傻子一样，因为他居然在玩弄岛田家的二少爷，那个最有名的家族的二少主。

“住手…麦克雷…嗯唔”男人嘴里呜咽着，他受够这种不让他射也不让他可以放松下来的感觉了，而麦克雷却当做游戏一般继续玩弄着,直到他听见男人所有的话都变得只剩下呻吟。

“前戏应该结束了不是吗？至少是你的，而我的才刚刚开始。”

麦克雷解开自己的裤子，他将已经起反应而立起来的阴茎从裤子里掏出抵在男人的嘴前，他知道源氏的口活一直很好，至少和他在一起后就没让他感到不适。

源氏在嘴里的异物离开后就嗅到了一股男人本有的味道，嘴唇上的触感也让他瞬间颤抖了一下，他摇着脑袋想拒绝麦克雷的“礼物”但是牛仔可不会让到手的猎物就这样离开。

“嘿，你如果躲开了真是太伤我心了…是谁说等我做完任务就会好好的满足我的？”麦克雷一只手摸上源氏的脸颊用着可怜的口吻说着，源氏抬起脑袋抿了抿嘴唇慢慢的将那根已经硬了好一会的阴茎含进嘴里。

从麦克雷的角度看，就是一个身材瘦小的男孩不断吞吐着他那根硕大的阴茎，源氏每一次都会用自己的舌头扫过他的顶端和马眼，这让他得到了女人帮他口的时候得不到的快感，这种方式只有源氏会帮他解决。

源氏不断的吞吐着那根阴茎，这让他下巴已经有些发酸了，他将阴茎的顶端含到喉咙深处，靠着自己喉咙的本能挤压着龟头，直到他听到麦克雷发出了沉重的喘息声他心里才慢慢的冷静下来。

“所以，小忍者你要我射在里面还是射在外面。”

麦克雷拉开遮住源氏眼睛的布料，刺眼的灯光照耀在他眼前，源氏皱眉用手遮住眼睛小声说“外面…我不想吞你这个混蛋的精。”

“我怎么一下子就变成混蛋了？哼，好吧。”

麦克雷摆摆手将阴茎抵在源氏的身前，他用着手再次撸动了几下随后便射在了他身上，当精液陆续滴落在源氏的身上时，他才感觉第一次才刚刚开始。

麦克雷拿过一旁的润滑液挤在自己的手和阴茎上，他抹匀些把源氏抱到自己身上，用着阴茎在他的穴口拍打了几下。

“所以你自己坐上去，还是让我给你直接塞进去？”

“你做爱能不能…别那么多废话。”

源氏不耐烦的回答着，他对麦克雷这个性生活丰富的人根本不知道该怎么拒绝他或者嘲笑他，即便他曾经在花村是个哪边夜店都去过的富家公子也说不过这个来自西方的吝啬鬼。

麦克雷叹了口气，随后托住源氏的屁股就狠狠的将阴茎插了进去，伴随着源氏的尖叫声他才有些满足感，他将身上的男人按在床上使劲的在他身后律动着，龟头不断的在他后穴顶撞着前列腺和直肠深处。

源氏只有尖叫和呻吟的份，他甚至连拒绝麦克雷的机会都没有，更别说反抗了。麦克雷抓着源氏的头发轻咬着他的脖颈留下一个个的印记。

“你果然是最棒的…每次和你做爱都可以让我得到满足…这是别人让我没办法得到的。”

麦克雷的频率不断加快，他身前的源氏却已经只剩下呜咽声和抽泣声，或许这不是痛苦而是性的快感，源氏伸手勾住麦克雷的脖子他亲吻着他的嘴唇，只是简简单单的亲碰一下。

“该死…小麻雀。”

麦克雷对他的称呼突然变了，变成了只有自己最亲的人才会叫的名字，源氏颤抖着抓着他的手“不…别叫我这个名字…该死。”

“为什么？会让你想到你那个想杀了你的哥哥？”

麦克雷的话让源氏推开了他，他对麦克雷的贫嘴已经忍无可忍了，这个男人总是会让他想起他最讨厌的事情。

麦克雷摊了摊手无奈的耸耸肩，下一秒他就按住源氏重新插了进去，他顶撞着男人深处的敏感点直到源氏比他先射了出来，他才开始自己的细细品尝。

“我对你们兄弟俩的事情并不是很感兴趣，只是我更在意为什么我不能叫你那个名字，小麻雀。”

源氏侧过头没说话，只能抓着床单喘着粗气被他操着，麦克雷无奈的闭上了嘴随后几次冲刺射在了里面，当阴茎抽出的时候白色的阴茎顺着张开的穴口一同流了出来。

“原因就是…这是父亲和哥哥以前一直叫我的名字，我只是很久没听到有人叫我这个名字了。”

在一切结束之后，源氏才开口回答了麦克雷的问题，他抬头看着身上的西部牛仔尴尬的笑着，而麦克雷则是躺在他身边将他搂入怀中。

“或许我更该叫你小忍者或者源氏，叫一个会让你想到过去往事的名字，我宁可不再去叫。”

麦克雷的话让源氏愣了一下，随后他转过身看着麦克雷慢慢的开口问到。

“你准备待多久？一个礼拜还是明天就走？”

“一个礼拜，我要把一个礼拜的债全部还给你。”

“什么债。酒钱？”

“这会是个秘密，总之一个礼拜我都会在你身边，小忍者所以是时候清理身子和休息了不是吗？”


End file.
